The present invention relates to belts used for supporting the back and abdominal areas of a wearer, and particularly to belts that incorporate a form fitting pad to be positioned against the lumbar and sacral regions of the wearer. More particularly, the present invention relates to belts that combine a flexible band for holding the belt and pad in position and an adjustable static support structure for providing circumferential pressure to the back and abdominal areas of the wearer.
Back injury is the number one occupational health hazard in the U.S. While heavy lifting can be a cause of back injury, the most common cause is repetitive stress.
Repetitive stress can be experienced by almost any worker. For example, truck and cab drivers who sit much of the day are susceptible to stress induced back injury, as are doctors and nurses who spend much of their time bending over their work. Of course, construction, maintenance, and assembly line workers who repetitively bend over and lift loads as a part of their work are also at risk for back injury.
In the past, support belts have been used by workers to reduce the likelihood of back injury resulting from repetitive stress and lifting loads. In the trade, such support belts generally fall into two categories: rigid belts and flexible belts.
Rigid belts are used for support when lifting heavy weights. For example, weight lifters typically use rigid belts. A rigid belt provides good support, but pinches the pelvic wings (iliac crest) and the ribs when bending over or moving. Thus, rigid belts tend to be uncomfortable for most wearers.
Flexible belts are more comfortable than rigid belts, and are therefore more suitable for jobs requiring moving or bending over. Unfortunately, they provide less support than the rigid belts and are not suitable for work that requires any lifting. A support belt that combines the support of a rigid belt with the comfort of a flexible belt would be welcomed by workers and employers.
According to the present invention, a belt for supporting the lower back and abdominal regions of a wearer includes means for applying pressure against the lower back region of the wearer and elastic belt means coupled to the pressure applying means for holding the applying means in position. Static belt means is coupled to the elastic belt means for providing support to the pressure applying means.
The applying means comprises a back pad positioned against the lumbar and sacral regions of the wearer and held in position by the elastic belt means. The elastic belt means includes an elastic band that is attached to the back pad and configured to stretch along a longitudinal axis of the belt about the waist of the wearer. A plurality of vertical stays are attached to the elastic band and spaced longitudinally therealong and are configured to limit the amount of transverse stretching of the elastic band. A hook-and-loop closure is provided to couple the ends of the elastic band together to retain the back pad and the elastic band in position about the wearer's waist.
The static belt means includes a bi-level lockstrap having first and second static members. The first static member extends along a longitudinal axis of the elastic band to encircle the wearer's waist and is attached to the elastic band adjacent the back pad. A plurality of belt loops are attached to the elastic band to retain the first static member in a generally parallel relation with the longitudinal axis of the elastic band.
The second static member is attached to the first static member and extends downwardly therefrom to form a V-shaped projection. The V-shaped projection is attached to the elastic band adjacent the back pad and is configured to disperse the support to the sacral region of the wearer's spine. Thus, the static belt means works in combination with the back pad to provide support to the lumbar and sacral regions of the wearer.
The static belt means also includes a buckle for coupling the ends of the first static member together. The buckle includes means for adjusting the length of the first static member to fit the wearer and vary the amount of rigid support provided. Advantageously, the hook-and-loop closure on the elastic band holds the elastic band in position around the wearer's waist while the length of the first static member is independently adjusted.
By providing an elastic band coupled to a back pad and static means to rigidly support the elastic band and the back pad, the present invention provides the support of a rigid belt while eliminating the discomfort associated with rigid belts. Thus, the present invention combines the comfort of a flexible belt with the support of a rigid belt.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.